Un beso no es tan malo
by AremisG
Summary: One-shot. AU. Drabble. Es mi primer fic sobre TMNT espero lo disfruten, no diré más, solo que es del tipo Yaoi (LeoxRaph) Y si les gusta pues, tengo otras ideas en mente :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente de fanfiction, éste es mi nuevo y primer fic, antes de empezar voy a aclarar algunas cosas sobre éste One-shot, AU**

 **PUNTO 1: Advertencia, éste fic es un fic ChicoxChico (yaoi y/o slash, lo que prefieran), que la pareja principal sería LeoxRaph ó RaphxLeo**

 **PUNTO 2: Es la primera vez que escribo un verdadero fic (de una serie ya existente), así que soy primeriza en esto hehehe, ésta historia es un AU (universo alterno si así se le puede llamar, las personalidades aun no las adapto a lo que realmente podría ser)**

 **PUNTO 3: Me encanta ésta pareja; yo no la considero un T-cest, más adelante aclarare el por qué sobre mi propia opinión**

 **Punto 4: Sin más que decir… ¡Disfrútenlo!, espero que les pueda sacar una pequeña sonrisa jeje**

 **TMNT no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier parentesco que tenga ésta historia solo es sólo una coincidencia**

 _ **Un beso no es tan malo**_

La noche era fría como cualquier otra, las tortugas habían vuelto de una ardua batalla contra los cranks y como siempre… cierta tortuga de antifaz rojo no había obedecido ciertas órdenes de su hermano Leo, lo cual fue una gran controversia para éstos dos.

En la alcantarilla las cuatros tortugas se encontraban ahí, Mike y Donnie se encontraban observando la típica discusión entre Leo y Raph. Los dos hermanos se miraban fijamente en silencia, hasta que Raph aquel inquietante silencio.

¡Estoy harto de seguir siempre tus órdenes Leo! – se quejaba Raphael con una expresión de enojo

Es enserio – fue la contestación de Leo – Es por eso que yo soy el líder

¡Ese es el problema, siempre crees tener la razón en todo!

Es por tu culpa que los crank escaparan, solo por no seguir mis órdenes Raph

Estoy harto de que me digas mis errores

Mientras éste par de tortugas seguían discutiendo, no se percataron que cada vez que decían alguna injusticia de cada uno acortaban la distancia entre estos dos; Mike que aun seguía observando aquella disputa, por su mente le paso una idea muy alocada.

Ya sé cómo hacer que dejen de discutir – pensaba internamente la tortuga – si lo hago probablemente los dos me maten, bueno… más Rapha – pensaba Mike

Mike se acercó a donde estaban sus dos hermanos con esa cercanía; como Leo y Rapha seguía atacándose con palabras no se percataron de que Mike estaba observando su discusión a sus costados; Mike con una sonrisa de picardía miraba de un lado a otro en dirección de Rapha y Leo, justamente cuando al fin encontró el momento exacto, Mike tomó las cabezas de amos haciendo que éste par de tortugas se besarán intencionalmente.

Donnia observo atentamente abriendo sus ojos como platos y solo puedo exclamar un simple "Wow".

Ante aquel beso a causa de la travesura de Mike, tanto Rapha y Leo abrieron de par en par sus ojos ante aquello que ocurria; ¿Cuántos segundos transcurrieron?... uno…, dos…, tres…, ¡ni siquiera puedo llegar ese tiempo!, pasaron cinco…, cinco largos segundos que para éste par fue como una eternidad de la cual nunca quería acabar; ni siquiera Mike los seguía sosteniendo, pero ¿por qué?... aun no lo sabían. Luego de esos cinco segundos más largos de sus vidas tanto Rapha y Leo se separaron, ambos muy sonrojados, sin decir palabra alguna.

Awwww – dijo Mike – se ve que a ambos les gusto ese beso jeje, por que no lo repiten

¡MIKE! – exclamo algo furioso Raphhael

Upss… creo que no debí haber hecho eso – dijo Mike para salir corriendo de ahí

Mientras que Rapha perseguía a Mike; Leo aun parecía que se encontraba aturdido por aquel fugaz beso. Leo paso uno de sus dedos por sus labios (si así se le pueden llamar)

Vaya – exclamó – ese beso no fue tan… malo – dijo la tortuga de antifaz azul, que en otras palabras, le había gustado aquel besó que ocurrió por culpa de Mike

He… Leo… no estás enojado con… Mike? – pregunto la tortuga de antifaz púrpura

Por qué debería de estarlo – fue su respuesta. Donnie parecía estar algo confundido con la respuesta de su hermano "Que extraño", pensó Donnie, "Mejor olvidaré lo que mis ojos me hicieron ver" – pensó para si mismo la tortuga de antifaz púrpura

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? Muy… corto ¿Comedia romántica?... si no lo hice tan bien recuerden que soy primeriza…. Acepto críticas constructivas.**

 **Mi opinión sobre ésta pareja. Muchos la califican por ser yaoi y T-cest (por ser supuestamente hermanos… creo)**

 **1.- Yo no los consideró biológicamente hermanos (por eso no me siento culpable de escribir éste fic xD)**

 **2.- Me baso más sobre TMNT2012, porque es la que puedo ver más recientemente**

 **3.- ¿Cuánta es la probabilidad de qué, cuando compres cuatro tortugas sean hermanos (todos)? Lo dudo mucho.**

 **4.- Y si bien fuera realmente T-cest (porque aún lo dudo), yo no lo vería tan mal, porque son tortugas con forma humanoide y siendo sincera, los animales; más en la vida salvaje; hacen… este tipo de… cosas… a … diario (lo vería raro si fuera en humanos realmente)**

 **5.- Es la primera pareja Yaoi/Slash que más me ha llamado la atención, así aclaro, la relación Yaoi me gusta más cuando es sentimental que cuando… tratan de… hacer… cosas… ¡olvídenlo!, solo me gusta cuando es del tipo sentimental (mostrar caricias, besos, que no falte ningún "Te Amo", sonrisas tiernas, etc)**

 **6.- Último punto... Se vale soñar xD**

 **Por último, si les gusto mi primer Fic, háganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios (suena una cachetada)… qué… qué fue lo que dije… que tonta soy… jm jm… quise decir háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews (como se escriba)**

 **By: AremisG.**


	2. Cuenta regresiva

CUENTA REGRESIVA

Raphael muy lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus pesados parpados, bostezo un poco al mismo tiempo que se estiraba, luego giró un poco su cabeza a la derecha mirando a su hermano, su líder, quien yacía a su lado durmiendo mientras la sabana cubría todo su cuerpo, solamente dejando ver una parte de su cabeza con los ojos levemente cerrados, luego de un momento, Leo se giró hacia su lado contrario para quedar de frente con Raphael; el líder abrió sus ojos solo para poder ver una enternecedora sonrisa por parte del temperamental, una que reflejaba lo muy feliz que estaba en ese momento; Leonardo se levantó un poco al mismo tiempo que se detenía y dejaba escapar un leve quejido de su boca y colocando una mano en la parte de su plastrón donde tenía la venda puesta.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el de ojos verdes preocupado por su situación

— S-sí – se reincorporo una vez más. El temerario líder tenía una venda que cubría gran parte de su cintura

— No debiste esforzarte mucho a noche

— Tenía que hacerlo para disfrutar nuestra primera vez – trató de levantarse, y una vez más se lastimó con su acción

— No te esfuerzos más del que no puedes – lo detuvo

— Está bien – el de rojo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sin embargo, retornémonos al verdadero comienzo de la historia hasta llegar a este preciso momento

 _Día 30_

 _Leonardo PoV_

Desde aquella insolente travesura que Mikey nos hizo… desde ese entonces me… me he sentido algo raro, cada noche en mis profundos sueños siempre revivo ese beso fugaz, sin embargo si se lo mencionó a Raph, puede que se moleste conmigo, aunque nunca nadie dijo que no podía enamorar y conquistar a Raph a mi manera

 _Fin del PoV_

En la noche de la huida con los movers de Baxter; Donnie y Mikey eran el equipo B, mientras que Leo y Raph eran el A, en esos momentos en el tejado

— Oye Raph – llamó la atención de su hermano, el de rojo lo miró de reojo y luego se dio la media vuelta para verlo de frente

— ¿Qué quieres bobonardo? – frunció el ceño molesto

— Quiero hablarte sobre… el beso – musitó algo apenado

— Otra vez con lo mismo – se quejó, dándose la media vuelta al estar cansado de ori siempre la misma canción, literalmente.

— Si pero yo…

— Escucha Leo – regreso a verlo para hablarle seriamente sobre lo que iba a decir - no sé qué te haya hecho sentir el pequeño incidente entre nosotros pero NO EXISTE – remarcó cruzándose de brazos mientras torcía un poco los labios.

— Por supuesto que existe – comenzó a invadir su espacio personal mientras que éste retrocedía hasta quedar sin escapatoria entre el concreto y el temerario líder

— Solo fue algo pasajero, no existe, todo fue por culpa de Mikey

— Ignora lo que hizo Mikey, piensa en lo que yo siento ahora

— No lo haré – se puso nervioso por la cercanía de Leo hacia su rostro, hasta poder sentir su respiración tan cerca fusionándose con la suya, hasta que sus labios se unieron una vez más, muy molesto Raphael lo separó de él

— Pareciera que solo estás jugando – se limpió la boca por aquel beso

— No lo hago

— Leo – hablo sutilmente – no lo hagas más, no quiero tener una relación amorosa con uno de mi… mismo género y mucho menos con mi propio hermano

— No tiene nada de malo, solo dame una oportunidad

— Nunca y jamás sucederá hagas lo que hagas

Y en ese instante los movers hicieron su aparición, dejando de lado su extraña conversación para combatir con esas pequeñas máquinas molestas; mientras tanto, los otros dos hermanos los observaban desde lejos con un catalejo en las manos del esbelto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Leo se enamorara de Raph?

— Una simple travesura mía – rió un poco – por suerte Raph nunca logró atraparme ese día

Después los dos prosiguieron a buscar la guarida de Baxter para detener a los movers

...

Si en el pasado tuve faltas ortográficas fue porque mi estúpida laptop no presionaba bien las teclas, espero que no sea así de ahora en adelante


	3. Déjame en paz

_Día 28_

Era media noche; y entre la obscuridad de los pasillos, Leo camino hasta el cuarto de Raph, éste entró a su habitación y vio a Raphael dormido plácidamente en su cama, mientras abrazaba un adorable oso de felpa, el líder sonrió y entró por completo mientras cerraba la puerta por detrás, miró a Spike quien despertó, Leonardo miró a la tortuga mascota mostró un dedo entre sus labios (señal de guardar silencio) y siguió caminando hasta la cama del temperamental y sin pisca de malicia se acomodó junto a él, luego lo abrazo mientras dormía.

A la mañana siguiente, Raph comenzó a abrirlos ojos y a su lado pudo ver Leo

\- Buenos días – dijo Leo con su impecable sonrisa

\- ¡…!

Después la tortuga de bandana azul se posiciono sobre el de rojo para besarlo sin más, después el temperamental se lo quitó de encima

— Leo, ya te dije que NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO – se limpió sus labios

— ¿Y tú crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente?

— Ehm… sí, eso creí

— Tardare pero, sé que accederás después

— Si así quieres romper tus ilusiones hazlo, pero sal de mi cuarto – ordenó con su mirada molesta.

Después de un par de minutos fueron a desayunar y luego a entrenar, seguido después tuvieron un descanso; mientras que el líder se quedó a meditar un momento en el dojo, Splinter con la mirada seria se acercó a su hijo de azul

— Hijo mío – Leo se desconcentró para prestarle atención a su padre, éste se levantó y lo miro de frente

— ¿Si, maestro Splinter?

— Estás enamorado de Raphael ¿no es cierto? – inquirió mientras acariciaba su barba

— Y-yo…. No, n-no es cierto

— No hace falta que lo niegues Leonardo, es muy fácil saberlo

— P-pero cómo lo supo?

— Se puede ver claramente en tu mirada – dio une breve pausa – y en tu actitud

— ¿no está molesto por ello?

— Por supuesto que no hijo mío - Leo tuvo un aire de alivio

— Sensei – suspiro – cómo puedo yo enamorar a Raphael?

— No lo trates como un hermano, trátalo como algo más allá de esos límites, tampoco excedas demasiado, no querrás que se aleje de ti ¿o sí?

— Tiene razón Maestro Splinter

— Ya no te interrumpo más, te dejare meditar

— Hai Sensei – volvió a acomodarse en posición

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

— Oye Mikey

— ¿Sí, Don? – caminaba hacia él con un par de herramientas que le había pedido el esbelto

— Si tu hiciste que Raph se enamorara de Leo con un beso… ¿cres que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo y Abril?

— Puede ser, nadie me llama Doctor Corazón por nada

— Mikey ¬¬ nadie te dice así

— Pero lo harán de ahora en adelante

— Entonces… ¿lo harás?

— Dónde quieras, cuando quieras

— Bien, déjame pensar el lugar indicado – pensó un poco.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Raphael, le estaba dando de comer a su querida mascota Spike, hasta que sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por detrás, mientras lo besaba en el cuello, sabía perfectamente quien era.

— Leo, ya te dije que no quiero – bufó mientras intentaba zafarse

— Pero yo sí – lo beso aún más

— No lo hagas, se siente… raro – al fin se apartó de él – Nunca entenderás – susprio

— No – dijo cortante mientras sonreía

— Lo que tu sientes no es real

— Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón late cuando estoy junto a ti?

— No sé, estás… enfermo o yo que sé – Leo solo se encogió de brazos – el punto es que me dejes en paz

— Tratare

Después de un par de horas llegó la noche y con ello el patrullaje nocturno en el tortu-móvil, después decidieron tomar turno de vigilancia

— Chicos – hablo el esbelto – ustedes dos quédense aquí, Mikey y yo vigilaremos primero – dijo con el fin de planear su beso con la chica soñada de él

— ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño Raph

— Somos el equipo B y… porque hablaremos de negocios – dijo posando una brazo por encima del pecoso

— Ah sí? – frunció el ceño confundido Mikey

— Sí Mikey, de lo que te comente en el laboratorio - masculló el alto

— Ah eso…., si, s, cosas de negocios

— No, esperen – los detuvo el temperamental – no me dejen aquí solo con… Leo – masculló, y los dos hermanos salieron

— Parece que la suerte está de mi lado – comentó audaz el líder

— No te atrevas a acercarte – habló molesto desde su lugar, Leo solo rió divertido

— Te ves lindo cuando te enojas

— ¡Cállate! No lo soy - inflo los cachetes molesto por su comentario, no quería que lo viera de esa forma como le decía… lindo

En ese preciso momento, el t-phone del líder comenzó a sonar, el contesto la llamada, era algo urgente de sus dos hermanos menores, de inmediato salieron del tortu-móvil para reunirse con ellos y acudir a la emergencia

-.-.-.-.

Gracias Aria TMNT por tu comentario :) aunque puedes leer esta y muchas más en Wattpad con la cuenta de GinaGR1


	4. Un sonrojo incexplicable

**_Un sonrojo inexplicable_**

 _Día 27_

Las tortugas habían acabado con su entrenamiento madrugador como solían hacer, mientras tanto Raph trataba de alejarse de Leo, todo lo posible para que no lo molestara en todo el santo día. Ahora había aprendido la lección desde aquella vez, siempre debía cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave y seguro, para que su hermano no entrara por la noche y toparse con tal sorpresita de verlo por la mañana; no señor, no más molestia para él; luego Raph se dirigió a su cuarto para darle de comer a su fiel tortuga mascota, Spike, sin que su molesto hermano mayor y líder enamorado se entrometiera; él se sentó en su cama mientras dejaba a Spike en una mesita, quien luego le dio una hoja que comer, sin embargo Raphael sintió como unos brazos rodeaban todo su cuerpo por detrás de él, giró su cabeza y se percató de que era Leonardo… otra vez

— Leo… ¿c-cómo entraste? – preguntó mientras que traba de quitarse los brazos que lo rodeaban

— Dejaste la puerta abierta y supuse que vendrías a encerrarte con tu tortuga… como siempre – hizo una expresión de celos, al saber que prefería estar solo y con su tortuga

— Si… claro, ahora suéltame – se forcejeó

— No quiero – dijo caprichosamente mientras se aferraba más

— Pero yo sí – se molestó – si no me sueltas en este instante… juró que te golpeó

— Adelante, hazlo – lo soltó – si tanto te hace feliz golpearme, te doy el permiso de hacerlo – el temperamental apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza pero…. Solo suspiro y desvió la mirada, no quería hacerlo realmente, ahora su hermano se comportaba como un perrito hambriento de amor y cariño que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a todo ello

— Solo… vete de aquí – Leo no tuvo otra opción más que escucharlo, dejándolo completamente solo en su habitación, mientras que Raph siguió dándole de comer a su tortuga mascota

(Horas después)

Muy molesto Raphael salió de su cuarto a buscar a su hermano menor. Mikey estaba muy concentrado jugando sus videojuegos en la máquina

— ¡MIKEY! – gritó con furia al momento de verle y sin previo aviso éste se abalanzó contra él

— ¿Qué? y-yo no hice nada – dijo aterrado

— Claro que hiciste algo

— ¿Ah sí? – frunció el ceño confundido

— SÍ – exclamó – por tu culpa Leo está enamorado de mí

— Ahh… eso – dijo con un tono más calmado

— Ahora haz que Leo deje esa ESTÚPIDA IDEA

— Por qué yo? – se levantó al fin

— Porque en primer lugar tú lo provocaste – dijo colocando un dedo en el plastrón del menor

— No tengo la culpa de como funcionen las emociones de cada uno

— No me importa, soluciónalo tu

— Ehm… Raph, qué pasa si no puedo – preguntó temeroso mientras bajaba la mirada

— Te dejare la cara llena de moretones – amenazó mientras apretaba sus puños, el pecoso solo trago saliva pesadamente

— Oye – dijo Don en rescate del menor

— ¿¡Qué?! – contestó mordazmente el temperamental

— No te atrevas a amenazar a Mikey

— ¡¿…?!

— Gracias, hermano – sonrió Mikey

— Lo necesito vivo para que me ayude con algo – puso una cara pervertida de tan solo imaginar el momento cuando Mikey, uniera a Abril y a él en un "accidental" beso – así que no te atrevas a hacerle algo

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? – cuestionó cruzándose los brazos

— Le meteré la idea a Leo de que puede tener una oportunidad contigo – rió malicioso ante lo que dijo, Raphael solo se quedó lívido

— De acuerdo – dijo rendido – no le haré nada a ese enano verde – masculló

— Me alegro que entiendas hermanito – rió Mikey

— Ahora acompáñame – Don tomó la mano de Mikey para darle algunas ideas de lo que tenía que hacer con su ansiado beso, Raph solo los miró como ellos dos se iban, sin darse cuenta que una vez más Leo lo tomó por sorpresa y lo besó, lo que hizo que esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaran acumulándose un leve calor en ellas.

TMNT Aria: Claro que voy a continuar, sin embargo, aquí no me siento tan motivada, ya que tengo más seguidores e historias mías en Wattpad :)


End file.
